My Hina chan
by Aika Yami
Summary: Sasuke y Menma son apostadores natos. Menma le ofrece un juego que sabe que el Uchiha no rechazaría: "Enamora a Hyuuga Hinata". Inspirado en la movie de RTN. Universo Alterno. SasuHina.


**~My Hina-chan… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

**Categoría:** T

**Universo Alterno.**

*-hablan-

_*"recuerdos"._

_***-"Letra de la canción correspondiente"**_

_*- "_pensamientos**"-.**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**MasashiKishimoto.**_

**Este Fic.** Está basado en los personajes de la sexta película: _"Naruto: Road tothe ninja."_

El capítulo ésta basado en la canción _**"I'mstillhot"**_de _**Luciana;**_ yo solo me basé en parte en el video musical y la canción para poder iniciar con el primer capítulo delFic.

**oOoOoO**~…My Hina-chan…~**OoOoOo**

**Cap. 1. -"… ****¿Fiesta? …"**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ella** sintió que le clavaron un codo en las costillas, causando que aullara de dolor. Se removió en la –no tan- cómoda cama y empezó a pestañar, una, dos, tres veces… y sus ojos como perlas lilas se fueron adaptando a la luz de la habitación.

Fijo su mirar hacia la brillante ventana de la habitación, pero pronto comprendió que fue un error. Su cabeza empezó a pulsar, sintiéndola como si fuera un panal de abejas. Se quejó, demostrándolo con su voz, un poco más rasposa de lo normal.

Trató de sentarse en la superficie del mullido mueble mientras se llevaba una mano hasta el costado derecho de su cabeza. Y, con los ojos entrecerrados, trató de ver con más claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Botellas de plástico, vodka y tequila, vasos, cigarrillos, sobrecitos con algún polvo blanco, papel de baño, pendientes, collares, ropa de hombre y de mujer, condones… Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver eso último. – Oh, mierda… - se dijo a sí misma al sentir una punzada más grande que la anterior.

Trato de ignorar sus males y se agachó hasta lo más cercano que tenía: la ropa y los condones. Se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzar unas bragas negras que había reconocido bien. – Son mías. – al decirlo, vio un destello rojo eléctrico y de reojo observó que era un sobrecito pegado en su largo cabello azulino, lo apartó y lo observó detenidamente.

Se alarmó sin saber por qué, se colocó de pie con prisa y se giró sobre si misma, apreciando las sorpresas que había entado durmiendo con ella. Ahogó una carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Un par de chicos, que no recordaba bien si los había conocido durante o después de la fiesta que dio su amigo AburameShino, estaban desnudos y durmiendo. Eso explicaba la suciedad de la recamara. – Soy un desastre… - dijo entre risas.

Revisó su aspecto y vio como vestía únicamente la camisa manga larga masculina –que probablemente era de alguno de los dos- color verde bajo encima. Levantó y recolectó sus prendas y caminó hacia una puerta de color blanco, ya que suponía que ahí era el baño.

Ingresó en él y se observó su reflejo en el espejo. Se llevó las manos hasta su cabello y lo peinó con los dedos. Dejó sus pertenencias en el lavabo. Se retiró la prenda masculina y se comenzó a poner las propias. Se colocó los jeans entallados de mezclilla oscuro, la camiseta corta de color blanco con la palabra _**"The Cure"**_ escrita en el pecho, sus botas hasta las rodillas negras. Revisó su bolso y se retocó el maquillaje y el brillo labial.

Cuando pensó que se veía "decentemente" presentable, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño para salir de esa habitación. Abrió la puerta y se topó con un torso bien formado frente a ella. Alzó su mirada y vio unos ojos color violeta oscuro. – ¿A dónde vas, preciosa?

-"y él… ¿Cómo se llamaba?" - se preguntó internamente. Perfecto, no recordaba todo lo que hizo. Bien, era una perfecta actriz, improvisaría. –Lo siento cariño, tengo cosas muy importante que hacer. – dijo con un tono coqueto mientras trataba hacerse paso y cuando lo logró, chocó con otro torso bien formado. – ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

Le gritó a un chico de cabellera castaña clara y ojos verdes. Éste por su parte le sonrió nada más de verla. – Lo siento preciosa, ¿Por qué no me dejas compensarte?

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. – la poca paciencia que tenía la perdía de poco a poco.

-¡Vamos! No seas mala. – el primer chico se acercó hacia ella y le susurró al oído. – _Anoche estuviste excelente…_

HyuugaHinata les sonrió de vuelta. – no puedo, pero prometo que para la próxima haré una cita con los dos. – les guiñó el ojo y el segundo se acercó hasta ella para abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero.

– De acuerdo, me llamas. Pero que no pase de ésta semana eh, muñeca…

El joven le guiñó el ojo y la Hyuuga simplemente les sonrió coqueta mientras se daba la media vuelta. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de lo que supo de inmediato. –un cuarto de hotel- empezó a correr hasta llegar al elevador e ingresar en él. Se apoyó en la pared del fondo y suspiró con cansancio. – Maldito insaciable, ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre…

Sonrió de lado ante lo patético que sonó. Definitivamente estaba loca. El sonido del elevador sonó y vio como las puertas se abrían, se aferró al pequeño bolso que tenía en su hombro izquierdo y salió hacia su casa.

Se dio cuenta de que había muchos ojos sobre ella y eso la incomodó un poco. Intentó aumentar su paso y en un descuido, su hombro chocó contra el de alguien extraño. Viró su rostro para ver de reojo quien era esa persona, dándose cuenta de que era un joven de más o menos su edad, cabello y ojos azabache. Se alarmó cuando lo reconoció, así que giró de vuelta su rostro para que no la viera, dijo un: "lo siento" a secas y siguió caminando pero esta vez con más prisa, como si estuviera corriendo de ahí mientras trataba esconder su rostro. Y sin darse cuenta de la expresión de completa confusión del joven.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La peliazul llegó la casa de sus padres alrededor del medio día. Rebuscó si en su bolso se encontraban sus llaves. Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, trató de recordar absolutamente todo lo que pasó. Solo logró recordar que había llegado con Kiba a la fiesta y haber visto a Shino en un disfraz de bailarina –tratando de llamar la atención con ello- ver a algunos de sus amigos. Después de eso, nada. Pensó que tal vez el alcohol se le subió demasiado rápido a la cabeza.

Cuando encontró por fin las llaves de su hogar, el sonido del seguro de la puerta que tenía enfrente, se escuchó. Alzó la vista y al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, sonrió ampliamente mientras arrugaba las cejas en forma nerviosa. – Que bonitas horas de llegar.

Una gota de sudor frio le recorrió desde la sien hasta el cuello. Vio los ojos fríos de su madre y tragó grueso. La peliazul mayor, tomó a su primogénita del brazo derecho y la jaló hacia dentro de la elegante casa. – ¡Okasan! ¡itai!

Hinata se quejó por el dolor que sentía su piel en ese momento. Su madre le dio un fuerte tirón hasta que quedó frente a ella y la observó con el ceño fruncido. – ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!

-Te dije anoche que iría a una fiesta de Shino… - dijo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

-Sí, pero no me dijiste que no llegarías a dormir. – rebatió enojada.

-Pero, Okasan… ¿Cómo esperabas que te avisara si te la pasas trabajando y no nos dejas llamarte? Tú misma me lo haz dicho. – se paró recta, se llevó su brazo derecho y lo apoyó en su cadera mientras que con la otra mano, la agitaba, haciendo una patética imitación de su madre. – "Sólo llámenme al celular cuando sea única y exclusivamente una emergencia."

Su madre viró exasperada a su hija mayor y bufó sonoramente mientras rodaba los ojos y zapateaba el tacón de su pie derecho. – ¡No seas payasa y lárgate a bañar! ¡Hueles horrible, no tienes permitido ir a ninguna fiesta y estarás castigada hasta que cumplas los 19 años!

-Pe-pe-pero, ¡Okasan! ¡Eso no será sino hasta dos meses!

-¡Perfecto! Eso es tiempo suficiente para que pienses en tus errores y…

La madre de la Hyuuga se detuvo cuando escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta muy levemente. Ambas peliazules vieron de reojo hacia la dirección de la voz. Observaron como una pequeña y tímida castaña escondida por atrás de un pelicastaño mayor, el cual utilizaba guantes de goma color amarillo y un mandil rosa con las letras "La mejor mamá del mundo". HyuugaHaru frunció el ceño mientras Hinata sonreía con triunfo. El hombre de cabello castaño largo caminó unos pequeños pasos hacia delante, seguido por la pequeña castaña, la cual se encontraba muy sonrojada.

-Ca-cariño… ano… no-no crees que es-estás siendo muy dura con ella… di-digo, mírala… es sólo una niña…

Haru fulminó con la mirada a su esposo HyuugaHiashi. – ¡¿Cómo que estoy siendo muy dura?! – le gritó en un rugido, provocando que su a su marido se le crisparan los nervios y se tirara hacia el piso, como si fuera a dorarla una y otra vez.

-¡Gomenasai! ¡Gomenasai! ¡Gomenasai!

-¡Ya! No seas ridículo. – dijo ella con fastidio. Hiashi se levantó del suelo, sacudió su ropa mientras se acercaba hacia su hija mayor.

-Pero Haru, déjalo pasar por esta vez, Hinata promete no hacerlo otra vez, ¿Cierto, cielo? – le preguntó mientras llevaba sus brazos hasta ella y le daba un gran abrazo de oso, incomodándola.

-¡Otosan, suéltame! Me… _me asfixias…_ - dijo en un tono dramático.

-_Promételo…_ - le susurró con urgencia mientras gotas gruesas de sudor se le escurrían por la frente y seguía simulando su abrazo.

La peliazul zafó sus brazos de los de su padre y colocó sus manos en los hombros, ya que con eso, logró aferrarse y empujarlo. – ¡De acuerdo! – gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada con fastidio. – _Lo prometo…_ - masculló entre dientes mientras se llevaba una mano atrás y cruzaba los dedos índice y medio.

La madre de la Hyuuga la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y desconfianza pero aun así, contestó. – De acuerdo. Ahora ve y date una ducha que hueles extraño.

Hinata tragó fuerte ante esto último, así que pensó internamente que sus padres no dieran cuenta de su –gran- pequeña travesura. Se dio media vuelta y subió con prisa las escaleras de su hogar hasta su habitación.

Caminó hasta el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y al pasar junto a la puerta de su hermana pequeña se detuvo al ver que ella se encontraba asomada en la puerta entreabierta, mirándola fijamente pero con la timidez plasmada en su rostro. Hinata le devolvió la mirada, pero más intensa, tratando de intimidarla. – ¿Qué?

La pequeña Hyuuga abrió la puerta y caminó hasta ella, hasta acercarse. – A-ano, onesan… ¿Lo… lo volviste hacer? – la peliazul alzó una ceja incrédula. Hanabi sintió como el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas mientras sentía como se le trababa la lengua. – Ya-ya sabes… ¿Tú te-te cuidaste?

La peliazul entendió lo que le preguntó y resopló con burla mientras una sonrisa ladina se le formaba en el rostro. – Ah… te refieres a eso. – se agachó hasta su altura y llevó una de sus manos hasta su castaño cabello. – Enana, ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Obviamente sí.

Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y le besó la frente. Provocando que la menor de las Hyuuga se sonrojara de sobremanera.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermana menor y siguió su camino hasta su recamara. Cuando llegó a la puerta del fondo, la abrió y tiró su bolso en algún rincón de la habitación. Empezó a darle vueltas –literalmente- a su cabeza para así poder darse un masaje en el cuello y hombros. Prosiguió a quitarse su estorbosa ropa y así poder tomar un baño, pero el sonido que provenía de su teléfono celular, se lo impidió.

Buscó frenéticamente con la mirada alrededor de la habitación y encontró su bolso color negro a un lado de la cómoda de su ropa. Se agachó hasta él y rebuscó dentro hasta que sacó el móvil de color lila. Apretó el botón verde y contestó a tiempo la llamada. – ¿Eres tú, Ino?

_-¿Hinata?_

-¿Temari? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Ino?

_-Veras… estoy convenciendo a la santita para que vaya a la fiesta de Menma con nosotras._

-¿Menma? – preguntó confundida, ya que él y su hermano gemelo, UzumakiNaruto, eran o son los chicos más populares del colegio junto con UchihaSasuke, y ellos, no invitaban a cualquiera, sólo a la _crème_de la_crème._ – ¿Acaso ese tonto nos invitó?

_-En realidad te invitó a ti, yo sólo me estoy colando aunque dijo que si yo iba, Ino también._

-¡¿A mí?!

La peliazul sintió que con esas palabras, su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente.

_-Sí, mujer… Dile que vaya._

-Advierte que si no está lista para las diez de la noche, yo misma la mataré. ¿Entendido?

_-De acuerdo. _

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó como Temari gritaba un: _"¡Ino, Hinata te matará si no vas!"_ seguido por un grito de lo que adivinó, provenía de la tímida Yamanaka Ino. Sonrió de lado, a veces su mejor amiga era muy fácil de manejar, pero aun así, la adoraba.

Su sonrisa aumentó, dándole un rostro resplandeciente. Fijó su vista en el reloj y vio que era alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Pensó un poco en sus prácticas de piano, guitarra, baile, taikwan do, francés e italiano. Gruñó sonoramente mientras se llevaba su mano hacia la cabeza, como si fuera un dolor punzante que le daba en esa área. Se dio media vuelta sin revisar su aspecto, decidió que era hora de dormir.

-¡Hinata, tu clase de hip-hop es en media hora! ¡Muévete! –

Ella escuchó que su madre le gritaba desde la primera planta. Gruño nuevamente mientras se cubría el rostro con una almohada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**n chico de alrededor de dieciocho o diecinueve años miraba con el ceño fruncido al tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules que tenía frente a sí. Tragó grueso ante las palabras que él había mencionado.

-¿Entonces qué, aceptas?

-Pe-pero, Hina-chan es todo para mi.

El chico de piel bronceada y ojos azules como el mar, soltó una carcajada limpia ante lo que él consideraba una cursilería. – Por favor… ella ni siquiera te mira a ver. Ella sólo tiene ojos para mí.

UchihaSasuke meditó sus palabras, él tenía razón, HyuugaHinata ha dicho muchas veces que MenmaUzumaki era el tipo de sus sueños, ¡Y no él! ¡El guapo y magnifico UchihaSasuke!

-Menma, no sé. No quiero hacerle daño…

-¡Oh, vamos! Es… una simple y pequeña apuesta. Nada más… - Él sonrió de medio lado con superioridad. – Además, recuerda que tienes mucho que perder y ¡Tal vez! Mucho que ganar. Sólo… apostémosla. ¡Es más! Has el primer movimiento en la fiesta que daré ésta noche.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Ella vendrá?!

-Por supuesto que sí, de eso ya me he encargado… -Sasuke dudó en que contestar. – Enamora a Hyuuga Hinata, debe ser fácil para ti. – Entonces Uzumaki Menma sonrió ladinamente, Sasuke aceptaría, lo sabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 1.**

**Notas:**

¡Hola! Por razónes que no dire ahora, dejaré este fic y lo continuaré en un futuro :) mil disculpas para todos los lectores que esperaban algo más de este fic, y pues los que no, también, nos leemos después :)


End file.
